Pucca, Funny Love
by Amiu
Summary: Algo totalmente diferente. ¡Cómo sus vidas han cambiado a lo largo del tiempo!
1. Chapter 1

El silencio era total

El silencio era total. El sol brillaba en lo alto, traspasando con su luz las hojas de los altos bambúes que allí había, dando en derredor varios reflejos de luces verdes. No había brisa, no habían animales aullando, solo el silencio profundo.

Un joven de unos 12 años se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, concentrando todo su ser. En sus manos brillaba la hoja de una espada samurai. Se encontraba apacible y concentrado, sin haber advertido a la sombra que se ocultaba tras los arbustos contemplándolo con ansias. 

Fue cuando el joven abre de golpe sus ojos, da un salto alto y mueve una vez su espada. Aterriza en el suelo y seguidamente, varios troncos da bambú caen a su alrededor. El joven sonrió con gusto. Tampoco logró advertir el grito ahogado de aquella figura que se hallaba tras los arbustos, el cual tenía un tronco encima. El joven ninja se levanta y guarda su espada. 

Aquel joven ninja se llamaba Garu. Era un buen peleador, y manejaba la espada a la perfección. Siempre vestía su traje de ninja negro con un corazón rojo en el pecho, y su pelo amarrado en dos coletas. Siempre iba al bosque Sooga para practicar. Garu tenía una misión en mente, que siempre le inquietaba de forma agobiante: debía devolver el nombre de su familia a donde pertenece, ya que fueron rebajados por una familia de policías peleadores de Artes Marciales. Lo curioso de todo aquello era que su amigo Abyo era el último descendiente de aquella familia. Aún así, Garu se sentía eufórico al ver que él era mejor ninja de lo que Abyo era en Artes Marciales. 

Una cosa que le gustaba del bosque Sooga era que siempre estaba tranquilo y era perfecto para entrenar. Pero siempre se equivocaba con respecto a algo, o mejor dicho, con respecto a alguien. Garu sintió como una pequeña brisa alborotó sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y notó como la brisa aumentaba y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Con un grito, se voltea de golpe y abre sus ojos del espanto al notar lo que era; vio como dos pelotas negras sobre una cabeza se acercaban a toda velocidad. Garu entró en pánico, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer era correr. 

¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí?

Garu siguió corriendo. Su perseguidora, Pucca, una niña de 10 años, lo seguía de cerca. Pucca amaba a Garu, y siempre iba detrás de él, pero Garu no la soportaba, y siempre tenía que huir de esa extraña niña, que, por alguna razón desconocida, era buena peleando Kung-Fu, y Garu lo reconocía cada vez que ella demostraba su agresivo amor por él.

Garu siguió corriendo hasta que divisaron desde una colina al pueblo Sooga. Garu corrió y corrió, y todos en el pueblo se lo quedaban mirando. Finalmente, se detuvo apoyándose en un árbol para poder respirar. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo. Sintió como alguien, de golpe, lo tiró contra el tronco del árbol. Garu trató de recomponerse, pero no lo logró, sintiendo como alguien le oprimía duramente sus labios. No aguantó aquella extraña y repugnante sensación, y cuando aquella presión se desvaneció, cayó al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara roja. 

Ching: vaya Pucca, ese beso fue fugaz!

Abyo: si, pero Garu es tan débil que ni lo resistió, jaja!

Pucca sonrió con orgullo. Notó que Garu se volvía a mover, abriendo sus ojos y viéndola con sorpresa. Pucca se le montó encima y lo volvió a besar. Garu no aguantó más y la empujó. Pucca quedó sorprendida con su cara roja. Se iba a lanzar de nuevo contra el joven ninja, pero éste fue más rápido, y saltó, haciendo que la niña se chocara contra el tronco. Fue cuando los tres cocineros aparecieron en la escena. Llevaban bolsas con verduras para el restaurante.

Jang Toong: Pucca, otra vez estás detrás del joven Garu? – la niña se los quedó mirando algo confundida.

Woo Wuh: no me digas que volvieron a hacer una persecución por todo el lugar?

Ho-oh: Ah…Pucca, sabemos que quieres mucho a Garu, pero, nunca te preguntaste si él te quiere a ti? – Pucca parecía no entender muy bien lo que le trataban de decir.

Abyo: es cierto! Siempre te la pasas detrás de Garu para besarlo, y le das regalos y cosas, pero él no te quiere Pucca! – chilló por un golpe que Ching le dio en la cabeza.

Ching: lo que Abyo trata de decir, Pucca, es que deberías preguntarle a Garu que le pareces tú.

Pucca bajó la cabeza con su cara roja, estaba confundida. No entendía nada. Lo único que ella sabía era que ella quería a Garu, que lo buscaba y lo besaba para demostrarle su amor. Pero seguía sin entender lo que sus amigos trataban de decirle. Garu estaba mirándolos a todos también algo confundido, pero sabía de lo que hablaban. En realidad, si le molestaba ver como esa niña le interrumpía todo lo que hacía, persiguiéndole y molestándolo, y sobre todo, dándole brutales golpes, y besándolo, cosa que le desagradaba totalmente. 

Pucca se veía algo triste y enojada. Se paró, miró a todos, y luego, se volteó a ver a Garu, quien se asustó por lo que ella podría hacer. Pucca se le acercó un poco, y con gestos, le preguntó si él sentía algo por ella. Garu no sabía como reaccionar, aquella pregunta lo tomó por completa sorpresa. Fue cuando se irguió y, lentamente, negó con la cabeza, bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpas. 

Pucca se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco. Su cara se puso aún más roja. Tapó su rostro con sus manos por unos momentos. 

Jang Toong: Pucca…

Ching: Pucca, estás bien?

Cuando Pucca subió su rostro, todos se sorprendieron: sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de lágrimas. Pucca no le dio tiempo de nada a nadie, sino que salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del pueblo Sooga. 

Ho-oh: pobre Pucca…

Garu no reaccionó de ninguna forma. Quizás, por fin, pudo quitarse a aquella niña de encima. Se encaminó hacia el restaurante chino, siendo observado por todos.

Abyo: que tonto es Garu!

En el bosque, Pucca se detuvo en un claro. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, y lanzaba pequeños gemidos de dolor. Aparte del dolor que sentía en su interior, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: si el joven ninja no la quería cerca, lo único que ella podría ser es no volver a acercarse a él…nunca….


	2. Chapter 2

-

- Vaya, qué tan lejos estará ese pueblo? De seguro Abyo me engañó…

Un joven de unos 12 años caminaba por el bosque Sooga, estaba algo perdido. Ya era casi el anochecer y todavía no había podido llegar. En realidad, eso no le preocupaba, podía dormir en la intemperie, muchas veces lo había hecho. Lo que si le preocupaba era que su primo se preocupara por él.

- "Ese idiota de Abyo!! Nunca fue muy brillante. Seguro que ese ninja amigo suyo si sería un buen primo!"

En el pueblo Sooga…

Ching: Abyo, estoy preocupada por Pucca. No ha regresado desde el mediodía.

Jang Toong: si, es extraño que no haya regresado ni siquiera para el almuerzo.

Ho-oh: a Pucca le encanta nuestro zzazzangmyun.

Abyo: todo es culpa de Garu… - le susurró a Ching.

Ching: no lo sabes! Pucca quiere a Garu, pero él no tiene la culpa de eso!

Woo Wuh: aún así, no tuvo que haber sido tan duro con ella. 

Abyo: es cierto! – atacó al joven ninja que estaba comiendo en la mesa – Tu deber, Garu, es ir a buscar a Pucca!

Garu se lo quedó mirando con asombro, y siguió comiendo sin pararle en lo más mínimo. Abyo se puso rojo, estaba a punto de explotar. Saltó de golpe, y con un grito de ataque, se arrancó la camisa. Iba a atacar a Garu, cuando éste se agachó haciendo que Abyo se estrellara contra la pared. Ching y los tres cocineros maestros se acercaron al joven ninja.

Ho-oh: Garu, escucha; Pucca es como una hija para nosotros, es muy importante que sepamos que ella está a salvo.

Woo Wuh: sabes que el bosque Sooga de noche no es seguro, está lleno de ninjas.

Jang Toong: queremos pedirte que vayas a buscarla y la traigas a salvo. – el joven ninja se los quedó mirando con seriedad. Sintió como Ching posaba una mano en su brazo y lo incitaba con una mirada de súplica.

Ching: por favor, Garu, le puede pasar algo malo a Pucca.

Garu se la quedó mirando con gesto de soslayo, y suspiro. "Cómo demonios esa chiquilla de 10 años le iría a pasar algo malo? Esa niña guardaba poderes especiales, podría protegerse sola!". Pero no podía ignorar la súplica de los tres cocineros y de su amiga. "Es verdad, el bosque no es seguro a estas horas".

Se paró de la mesa, y tranquilamente, salió del restaurante. Por unos segundos, se escuchó el grito del pobre Garu. Los tres cocineros, Ching, Abyo y las demás personas del restaurante salieron a ver que ocurría.

Mientras tanto…

El joven siguió caminando, contemplando como el sol se ocultaba tras la montaña. De repente, se detuvo y aguzó su sentido de audio. Escuchó un gemido y como un pequeño llanto. No entendía. Caminó hacia los arbustos de donde provenía aquel llanto, los quitó un poco y encontró el causante de aquel ruido.

- Un gato!! 

Un gato de color negro le maulló en la cara, y saltó por encima de él. El joven estaba ahora más confundido, pero eso no acabó allí. Sin ninguna razón, sintió que alguien le pegaba muy fuerte en la cara tirándolo contra un tronco. Qué demonios ocurría!!

El joven sintió como la tierra temblaba. Se paró y vio a una personita acercarse a toda velocidad con la cara roja.

- Una niña?

La niña iba a embestir contra él, pero pudo ser más rápido y salto esquivando el golpe. Pero unos segundos después se alertó al ver que aquella niña se iba a chocar contra el tronco. Saltó nuevamente con destreza y se colocó entre el tronco del árbol y la niña, y sintió un duro golpe en su estómago. Su grito ahogado no se hizo esperar. Cayó al suelo. Sintió que la niña se le paraba al lado, pero no le hizo nada. El joven trató de recuperarse y se paró contemplando a la niña con soslayo. Era una niña de unos 10 años, con pelo negro atado en dos moños a los lados, un vestido rojo y medias negras. El joven se asombró más al ver que la pobre niña había estado llorando, y parecía que por mucho tiempo, pues sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados. Se preocupó, después de todo, seguro que ella le atacó por defensa propia.

- Hola, cómo te llamas? – la niña no le respondió, sólo siguió llorando – ehh…bueno, mi nombre es Ramyo, estoy yendo hacia el pueblo Sooga. Mi primo es Abyo, seguro lo conoces. – la niña siguió sin contestarle. Ramyo ya no aguantó más. Se agachó a su lado y posó una mano sobre la espalda de ella. Pucca levantó la mirada para prestarle atención – No sé por qué estás triste, pero debes saber que no te voy a hacer daño – Pucca se sentó de frente a él y asintió con la cabeza. El joven sonrió y se sentó también – muy bien, ahora dime, cuál es tu nombre? – se lo dijo – Pucca…lindo nombre! Oye Pucca, ya está anocheciendo y no creo que el bosque sea seguro para ti a estas horas. Vayamos al pueblo.

Ramyo ayudó a Pucca, quien de tanto llorar, se veía algo débil. "No opino lo mismo! Casi me mata!!". Ramyo estaba sorprendido de cómo una niña así podía pelear y pegar tan fuerte y hábilmente. La curiosidad le ganó.

Ramyo: oye, Pucca, ese golpe que me diste fue bastante fuerte, quién te enseñó a pelear así? – la joven no le respondió – Oh… - luego se le ocurrió algo para animarla – apuesto a que soy más rápido que tu. Qué tal una carrera hasta el pueblo? Me dijeron que hay un restaurante chino, si me ganas, te invito.

Pucca dejó de derramar lágrimas y se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes. Ramyo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella extraña niña. Luego, Pucca sonrió con alegría, y Ramyo suspiró de alivio. 

Ramyo: bueno, a la cuenta de tres: uno, dos…

No pudo terminar, porque Pucca había empezado a correr antes de que él terminara la cuenta. Ramyo sonrió con gusto y salió corriendo tras ella.

Ramyo: ah, ah! Es muy…ah! Rápida!

Pucca iba a toda velocidad. Ramyo logró alcanzarla, pero Pucca se volteó y le sonrió nuevamente, cosa que desconcertó al joven. Justo cuando divisaron desde una colina al pueblo Sooga, iluminado por luces en todas las calles, Pucca aceleró un poco más. Ramyo estaba sorprendido. También aumentó la velocidad. 

Segundos después, ambos se encontraban corriendo por las calles del pueblo, siendo observados por todos.

Bruce: no se permite violar los límites de la velocidad! Cambio! – trató de detenerlos poniéndose frente a ambos, pero lo único que ganó fue salir embestido hacia el cielo y caer en su casa rompiendo el techo y lleno de escombros y polvo – Debo tener más cuidado la próxima vez! Cambio y fuera!

Ramyo y Pucca siguieron corriendo hasta que lograron divisar el gran edificio del restaurante. Ramyo y Pucca se sonrieron con orgullo. Pero no llegó hasta allí. De la puerta del restaurante salió un joven ninja con paso tranquilo. Pucca puso la cara roja de ira, y Ramyo se dio cuenta. Vio como la niña aumentó aún más la velocidad para embestir a aquel joven. Ramyo también se apresuró, notando que si el joven se quitaba, Pucca saldría lastimada. Corrió aún más rápido, dio un salto en el aire, llegó hasta el lado del joven ninja, quien segundos después dio un grito de sorpresa. Ramyo se movió con un poco de destreza y logró atrapar a Pucca en el aire. Garu estaba desconcertado y estupefacto.

De repente, un gentío salió del restaurante chino. 

Ho-oh: Garu, qué pasa?

Ssoso: miren allá! Pucca está con un joven extraño!

Todos se voltearon y vieron con asombro a un joven de unos 12 años, parecía un ninja, pues llevaba un traje negro como el de Garu, pero en vez de rojo era azul, y no tenía un corazón en el pecho, sino un diamante. Su cabello largo estaba atado atrás en una coleta azul, y llevaba dos espadas en la espalda. Pero además de eso, se encontraba en una situación un poco incómoda: tratando de salvar a Pucca de estrellarse contra la pared del edificio, tuvo que saltar y tomarla, y ahora se encontraba parado frente a todos con la pobre niña en brazos. Todos miraban sorprendidos aquella escena, incluso Garu.

Abyo: primo Ramyo! Qué haces con Pucca!?

Ramyo miró a la niña por unos segundos, y la dejó en el suelo. 

Ramyo: sólo la salvé de estrellarse contra la pared. Me la encontré en el bosque llorando y la traje de vuelta, sólo que la reté a una carrera. Al llegar, vimos a ese joven y parece que quería atacarlo, y sólo lo impedí. – todos se lo quedaron mirando con asombro.

Jang Toong: bueno…gracias por haber traído sana y salva a nuestra querida Pucca.

Ching: si, muchas gracias!

Abyo: entonces, llegaste bien primo? – Ramyo se lo quedó mirando con odio

Ramyo: casi me pierdo por tu culpa…

Woo Wuh: bueno, ahora Pucca está a salvo y eso es lo que importa. Vayamos adentro a seguir con lo nuestro.

Ramyo: bueno Pucca, veo que me ganaste. Te debo una cena. Qué es lo que más te gusta? – Ching lo agarró por los hombros y le susurró algo al oído – Hmm…oye Pucca, qué tal si te invito a comer zzazzangmyun que tanto te gusta? – Pucca sonrió con algo de alegría a pesar de sus ojos hinchados. Ramyo abrió la puerta del restaurante dejándole paso a la niña. Ching y Abyo también iban a entrar, pero Ching se volteó por unos momentos.

Ching: no vas a venir, Garu?

Garu estaba aún más desconcertado. Aquel joven ninja fue muy amable con Pucca, demasiado, y eso le extrañaba. "Cómo alguien puede aguantar y ser amable con esa niña?". Después de todo, fue él quien la trajo a salvo del bosque Sooga. Y ahora la había salvado de estrellarse contra el muro, y por si fuera poco, la invitó a comer zzazzangmyun. Qué le sucedía entonces con todo aquello?

Miró a Ching por unos instantes, asintió y entró detrás de ella al restaurante.


	3. Chapter 3

-

Abyo: Estos fideos zzazzang están deliciosos! Los maestros chefs nunca fallan!

Linguini: gracias, Abyo

Ho: siempre hacemos lo mejor

Tio Dumplin: Miren alla! Pucca esta con su cita

Ching: se ven muy lindos juntos!

Ho: por lo menos Ramyo le para más que Garu.

Abyo: hablando de Garu…

Todos se voltearon a ver al joven ninja sentado en una mesa mirando hacia donde estaban sentados Pucca y Ramyo. Se lo veía tranquilo, pero no había tocado su plato de fideos zzazzang, cosa extraña en él. 

Ching: qué tendrá?

Los chefs se unieron entre ellos.

Tio Dumplin: chicos, no creerán que Garu está celoso, o si? – volvieron a ver como el ninja se ponía cada vez más rápido.

Linguini: por qué dices eso? – los otros dos lo miraron incrédulos.

Ho: la unica cosa a la que podemos llegar es que Garu se está dando cuenta de lo que está perdiendo.

En una de las mesas del restaurante…

Ramyo llevó a Pucca a una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. Le arrimó la silla para que ella se sentara placida de la caballerosidad de aquel joven. Vino el camarero Dada y les dio dos platos de suculentos fideos zzazzang. Pucca dio su típica risita y, separando los palillos, comenzó a comer. Ramyo por su parte, se la quedó mirando maravillado. Pucca notó esto, tomándolo con incomodidad. Mientras, en otra mesa, un joven ninja se los quedaba mirando fijamente. "Ese idiota…qué está haciendo?"

Ramyo: Pucca, no se si ya te lo he dicho, pero eres hermosa…

"esta loco ese tipo!? Por qué le diría algo así!?"

Pucca se lo quedó mirando incrédula. Acercó sus palillos al plato del joven luchador con cautela.

"jejeje! Ahora recibirás tu merecido!" 

Sorpresa…Pucca había tomado un par de fideos del plato de Ramyo y se los estaba entregando en su boca. Garu se quedó boquiabierto, igual que todos los demás. El joven ninja dejó caer los palillos, los cuales entraron en el plato y salpicaron todo de fideos.

"pero…eso es imposible!"

Pucca y Ramyo siguieron riendo entre ellos disfrutando de la delicia de los maestros chefs. Garu, extrañamente, no tenía hambre. Dejó su plato en la mesa y salió lentamente del restaurante.

Abyo: Garu, espera, nos iremos juntos!

Saltó, y con un grito de batalla, se arrancó su chaqueta negra. Luego, junto con Ching, Chang y Bruce, salieron del restaurante. 

Mientras tanto, Pucca seguía disfrutando de los fideos y de su nuevo amigo.

Ramyo: Pucca, me contaron que inventaste un baile con los palillos como llamada de atención para el restaurante. – Pucca asintió, mientras Ramyo se apoyó sobre sus brazos mirándole con corazones en los ojos – eres tan excepcional y unica…

Pucca se lo quedó mirando algo confundida. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por varios momentos. Solo eran ellos dos, y nadie más. Ambos se iban acercando de apoco, sin que se dieran cuenta, como si un imán los atrajera. De apoco, de poquito a poco, sus rostros se acercaban más y más, la cara de ambos roja, Ramyo cerró los ojos, cuando…

SPLASH!!

Ramyo abrió los ojos de golpe y se volteó. Vio como un hombre gordo vestido de rojo tenía la cabeza un plato de fideos.

Ho, ho, ho…

Ramyo: Pucca? – La niña sólo se digno a dar uno de sus quejidos berrinchosos, y Ramyo rió – veo que ese Santa no te agrada – Pucca negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. – Bueno, debes de estar cansada. Hoy fue un día muy agotador. 

Ambos salieron del restaurante, hacia la noche de luna llena. Pero ninguno de los dos logró percibir la sombra que se ocultaba tras las estatuas Hai-Tais de león. Ramyo tomó la mano de Pucca, y se la quedó mirando.

Ramyo: espero que nos volvamos a ver, bella Pucca – y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La niña sólo puso la cara roja y volvió a entrar al restaurante luego de que el joven luchador se alejara.

Desde los arbustos, un joven ninja sentía una confusión total en su corazón, sin saber exactamente el por qué de aquella sensación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Capitulo 4:

- Ramyo: Y dime, Pucca hermosa, ¿tienes algún enamorado?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró confundida. Ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Ching, para entrenar con su padre. Pucca se había hecho muy amiga de Ramyo, y le fascinaba el modo en que él le prestaba atención, trayéndole flores y diciéndole que era linda. "Por alguna razón, me hace sentir especial por primera vez."

No le respondió. No quería hacerlo. Dentro de ella, había una batalla que su mente y su corazón llevaban a cabo. Pucca trataba de ignorar a cierto joven ninja que antes perseguía, y cómo le dolió arrancar los afiches de las paredes de su cuarto y desechar las cosas que tenía de él. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que olvidarlo, ya que el joven ninja no la quería a su lado. Por otro lado, Ramyo no insistió.

Llegaron a la casa de entrenamiento, viendo como Ssoso les daba la bienvenida, siendo acompañado por Tortuga. Ramyo se sorprendió, aquel lugar era increíble; habían barras y sacos, canchas y áreas de entrenamiento, armas e instrumentos de ensayo, todo lo que un buen guerrero podía soñar.

- Chang: Vaya, parece que el joven Ramyo decidió finalmente unirse al entrenamiento especial del maestro Chang.

- Ramyo: Buenos días a todos. Sí, así es, le pedí a Pucca que me trajera.

En el área de entrenamiento se encontraban Ching, Abyo y Garu. Todos le saludaron alegremente, menos Garu, que le saludó sólo con la mirada.

- Ramyo: ¿Es que acaso nunca dice nada? – le susurró a Ching.

- Ching: Lo que sucede es que Garu hizo un voto de silencio, como buen ninja.

- Ramyo: Si, como buen ninja… Y noté que Pucca tampoco es muy conversadora.

- Ching: Ella también hizo un voto de silencio.

- Ramyo: Pero que yo sepa ella no es una ninja, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué motivo haría un voto de silencio?

- Ching: Bueno, este… yo… - no sabía que decir, cuando su padre los interrumpió.

- Chang: Bueno, dejen de hablar y fórmense, hay mucho que hacer hoy. Pucca, ¿estás segura que no te nos quieres unir?

La niña negó con la cabeza. No quería entrometerse, y mucho menos… estar cerca de cierto ninja. Quizás pudo quitar los afiches de su cuarto, pero el afiche del joven en su cabeza era muy difícil de desechar.

Luego del entrenamiento, Ramyo y Pucca se encontraban llendo hacia el restaurante de fideos. Ching, Garu y Abyo se hallaban un poco más atrás de ellos.

- ¿No es grandioso? – comentó Abyo. – Ahora, Pucca tiene a alguien que le presta atención.

- Hmm… No lo sé… - observó Ching, dirigiendo una mirada disimulada hacia Garu, quien estaba más serio de lo normal. - ¿Garu? ¿Estás bien? – el joven ninja asintió.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué te ves tan amargado? – más gruñidos por parte de Garu.

- ¡Ah, por favor! – exclamó Abyo. - ¡Si no soportabas a Pucca! Además, mi primo Ramyo es un buen ninja. – Ching le llamó la atención tocándole el hombro, dándole una sonrisa pícara.

- No será más bien que… ¿estás celoso?

Aquello hizo que Garu saltara por lo menos unos tres metros de la sorpresa. De nuevo en el suelo, el joven ninja se quedó mirando a sus amigos con el rostro más pálido de lo normal, y sudando copiosamente. "¿¡Qué demonios estaban ellos pensando!?" Pero Abyo y Ching no se dejaron intimidar. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando a su amigo, logrando ponerlo más nervioso aún.

- ¿No será que… en realidad si te preocupas por Pucca? – comenzó Ching.

- Porque, como notarás, ella ya no te presta más atención… Y quizás eso te moleste algo, ¿no es así? – continuó Abyo.

Garu retrocedió un poco, y tragó nerviosamente. "No puede ser…". No sabía que hacer, se sentía atrapado. En aquel momento, prefería estar peleando con cien ninjas de Tobe, antes que estar allí enfrentando a sus amigos con aquellas preguntas tan incómodas.

- Pucca, yo… - la joven se quedó mirando al joven con curiosidad. – He, he. No sé cómo decirlo… - "¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Debería ser algo sencillo".

Pucca, simplemente, se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Más atrás, Ching, Abyo y Garu se voltearon a ver aquella escena. Era claro lo que estaba ocurriendo entre la pareja. Ramyo seguía riendo nerviosamente, hasta que tomó la mano de Pucca, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Quería decirte esto desde hace tiempo… Prácticamente desde que te conocí, pero… Ah, no es tan sencillo. – Pucca le miró, dándole ánimos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y en cierto modo… quería que ocurriese – Bueno, yo…

Pero no pudo continuar. Al otro lado del callejón, Ramyo logró divisar una musa, dejándole sin habla. Era una soprano, joven y hermosa. Su rostro pálido contrastaba bellamente con su cabello morado recogido en un moño. Su vestido rosa se encontraba con encajes y en perfecto planchado. Para Ramyo, la joven irradiaba luz. De la nada, a su lado, apareció lo que parecía ser otra soprano muy parecida a la primera, de piel clara, cabello azul recogido, y un vestido igualmente rosa. Ambas se fueron acercando al grupo de amigos, riendo de su conversación.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Pucca! – Ring Ring, la soprano peliazul del pueblo de Sooga, saludó a su 'joven contrincante' - ¿Ya conoces a mi hermana Jynx? También es una soprano. Toda mi familia posee pedigrí puro de sopranos y artistas talentosos y famosos – comenzó a alardear la joven, logrando que Pucca suspirase de irritación. - ¡Oh, Garu! ¿Cómo estás? No te había notado.

Pero no todo acababa allí. Garu estaba ocupado tratando de librarse del agarre de Ring Ring, mientras que Ching y Abyo sabían muy bien el problema que se estaba avecinando, y no era precisamente por Garu. Tanto Ching como Abyo notaron el intercambio de miradas entre Ramyo y Jynx, y esto preocupó a ambos.

Pucca también pareció presentirlo, pues su expresión pasiva era más seria de lo normal. Lentamente, fue soltándose de la mano de Ramyo, alejándose un poco. Ramyo seguía con la boca abierta admirando a la soprano, logrando una risita y un sonrojo de la misma. Ramyo ofreció su brazo a la joven, quien la tomó plácida, dirigiéndose ambos al restaurante de fideos. Ching y Abyo miraron asombrados la actitud de Pucca, quien simplemente, se dignó a ir al restaurante de Santa.

- De acuerdo… Eso fue extraño… - comentó Abyo.

- ¿Además del hecho de que Pucca está llendo al restaurante de Santa, odiando su comida por completo? – apuntó Ching.

Mientras, Garu luchaba por sacarse de encima a Ring Ring, logrando escapar por los techos de la aldea.

Unas pocas horas después, Garu volvió a reunirse con Ching y Abyo.

- Estamos procurando que Pucca esté bien… - Garu se quedó mirando a Ching confundido.

- Ramyo se fue con la hermana de Ring Ring cuando le iba a proponer algo a Pucca – explicó Abyo.

- Ambos entraron al restaurante, y no han salido. Pucca ha estado sentada allí desde entonces – señaló Ching, indicando a una joven de diez años sentada bajo uno de los sauces del jardín del restaurante. – Pobre Pucca… Tiene tan mala suerte en el amor…

- Y lo peor es que Ramyo se va hoy de la aldea…

Garu se quedó mirando a la joven en cuestión algo preocupado. Era cierto que aquella niña era algo extraña, pero… Por alguna razón, se sentía mal por ella. ¡Y con razón! A sus diez años, y ya estaba sufriendo por temas de amor. No era que él supiese algo de ello, para nada. Pero si sabía lo sensibles que podían ser las féminas, en particular ésa niña.

- Miren, ahí sale Ramyo.

Ramyo y Jynx salían del restaurante tomados de la mano, y riéndose juntos. Mientras Ching y Abyo miraban sin palabras, Garu sintió una especie de olla a presión en su estómago, a punto de explotar. Ramyo se volteó al jardín, notando a Pucca. Mirando unos segundos a Jynx, se acercó a la niña.

Pucca estaba mirando como una rana nadaba en el estanque, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Levantando la mirada, notó de quien se trataba. El joven le tendió su mano, ayudándola a pararse. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

- Pucca, yo… - no sabía como seguir, pero la joven se lo quedó mirando pacientemente – Lo lamento… - y comenzó a irse.

Ramyo regresó al lado de Jynx, y se acercó a Abyo y a los demás.

- Bueno, primo. Me marcho. – pero de la nada, apareció Ring Ring.

- ¿¡Jynx!? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No puedes estar con ese ninja primo del tonto luchador de kung fu!

- ¿Por qué no, hermana?

- ¡Es un idiota, igual que su primo!

- ¡Pero yo lo quiero! Y me iré con él.

- Eres una deshonra… - los ojos de la soprano peliazul se tornaron rojos, cuando una joven se les atravesó. – Pucca… Más vale que te quites, si no quieres salir lastimada.

La joven en cuestión se negó, dando a entender que si Ramyo y Jynx se amaban, y querían estar juntos, tenían todo el derecho. Esto sorprendió a todos, pero logró tranquilizar en cierto modo a la soprano.

- Eres una tonta, Pucca… Por eso es que ningún chico te para.

- ¡No digas eso! – salió Ramyo – Pucca tiene más encanto que tu, y un corazón más blando y bondadoso.

- Creí que amabas a mi hermana.

- No tiene nada que ver, Ring Ring – salió Jynx – Es cierto lo que dice de Pucca. De no ser así, no hubiese aceptado lo que nació entre Ramyo y yo. Deberías aprender un poco más de ella, en vez de enfrentarla tanto. – esto enfurruñó aún más a la soprano.

- Jynx… ya no tienes nada que ver conmigo… Olvidaré que alguna vez, tu y yo fuimos hermanas.

- Por mi no hay problema – y con esto, Ring Ring se marchó muy disgustada, tratando de no perder el estilo.

- Pucca… eso fue – comenzó Ching.

- Fue admirable – terminó Ramyo. Pucca se volteó a verlo, dándole una sonrisa – Se que lo que hice estuvo algo mal pero… - Pucca negó con la cabeza, y tomando la mano de Ramyo y la de Jynx, las entrelazó.

- Gracias, Pucca – dijo Jynx, abrazándola.

- Eres linda, y tienes una gran personalidad. Estoy seguro de que algún día, tu enamorado llegará – le aseguró Ramyo, a lo que al joven asintió. – Bueno… Aún así, gracias por todo… ¡A todos!

Y con eso, Ramyo y Jynx salieron de la aldea de Sooga. Estaría mal no decir que Pucca se sentía mal, pero muy bien lo lograba disimular, cosa que notaron sus tutores, y más aún, les preocupaba, ya que su pequeñita siempre solía ser algo… temperamental. Pucca se retiró del lugar, yendo al restaurante.

- Vaya… Pucca se lo tomó bastante bien.

- Ya está anocheciendo. Vayamos a nuestras casas antes de que oscurezca del todo.

Pero en la noche, un joven ninja de doce años se dignó a acercarse a la ventana de cierta niña de diez años, notando con tristeza los suaves lloriqueos que provenían del interior de la habitación. El joven ninja se quedó unos diez minutos allí, escuchando, hasta que los lloriqueos cesaron, posiblemente porque la joven se habría quedado dormida del cansancio. Suspirando, se fue retirando del lugar.

"Esa niña es demasiado extraña…"


End file.
